


Prompt 13

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, On god i think theyre fucking stupid, Prompt Fill, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Your prompt: Tadashi and Kei as friends in school before they’re together. They awkwardly use each other to learn how to/practice kissing and end up making out passionately until their mouths are sore.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Prompt 13

Kei looks down at Tadashi, who is laying spread out on his back porch, fanning himself. Kei lays down beside him on his side. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure Tsukki!" he smiles. 

"It's kind of awkward though." 

"I told you you could ask." he giggles, turning onto his side to look at his friend. 

Kei sits up, pulling Tadashi up as he does. "I just wanted to know if I could kiss you?" 

"What?!" His face burns, did Tsukki know that he likes him? Does he know that he's been crushing since he met him in that volleyball gym. 

"I just want to practice." he mumbles, arms crossed "and I don't have anyone else to ask. Surely don't want to ask any of the volleyball meat heads." 

Tadashi looks down at his sweaty hands, fiddling nervously. "Are you sure? I've never kissed someone." 

"Me neither, that's why I wanna know what it feels like." 

"Fine then, but you can't let this make it weird between us." 

"I won't." 

Kei leans forward, hands stuck to his side. He kisses him softly, but also very weirdly. There's a lot of teeth and a disgusting amount of tongue. Tadashi sits there, letting it happen, Kei sits back. 

"Maybe try kissing back?" 

Tadashi stares at him and frowns. "Maybe keep your teeth in your mouth." 

Tadashi takes action this time, rolling his eyes. He takes him in an equally awkward kiss, however there's less tongue and significantly less teeth. 

Kei kisses back, his stomach floods with butterflies, his face flushes bright red. He's good at this. 

"Like that." Tadashi says, wiping at his mouth. 

Tsukishima nods, his lips tingling and his stomach churning. 

Kei kisses him again, finally bringing a hand forward, placing it on his knee. Tadashi squeaks, kissing back. Tadashi feels himself melt, the boy who he's loved for a long time, is kissing him, still not that well, but still. 

"Is that better?" 

"Much." Yamaguchi smiles awkwardly. 

"Thank you Tadashi." He mumbles, circling his finger on the floorboard. 

"No problem." 

They sit there awkwardly for a while, neither of them looking at each other. 

"I can't stop thinking about it." Kei says. 

"What?" 

"I can't stop thinking about this." Kei pushes Tadashi into the ground and grasps his face. 

"Tsukki?" 

"Shut up." he whispers, kissing him. 

Tadashi closes his eyes and lets himself melt into the kiss. Kei pulls him onto his lap as he sits up again. Tadashi fiercely takes control, making Kei back off, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Tadashi cards his fingers through Kei's sweat moist hair. The kiss lasts longer than the others, it's romantic and passionate, it feels so much less awkward. It stops when Tadashi's mouth feels sore and he needs air. 

Tadashi sits back, massaging his jaw. Kei sits there, lips red and swollen, pupils dilated, hair mused. Tadashi kisses him again, this time soft and kind. 

"God damn." Kei whispers as Tadashi pulls away, kissing down his neck.


End file.
